


Tony and Remy Part One - The Sandman

by jcporter1



Series: Tony and Remy [2]
Category: Ironman, Repomen, Tony/Remy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcporter1/pseuds/jcporter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy lies in a hospital on life support after his fight with Jake. In his expensive dream state paid for by his friend. No heart left, a scrambled brain. Tony Stark, working with the Dept of Defense to help returning war veterans overcome their PTSD has been tasked with finding a way to erase traumatic memories. He needs a guinea pig, and low and behold Remy is perfect, and Stark even has a fix for the boys broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Remy Part One - The Sandman

The Voice. As Remy broke the water's surface, lifting the thrashing green lobster just snatched from the ocean floor victoriously over his head for his girlfriend Beth to admire, he heard the voice for the first time.

"Is this the guy?"

 Remy shook his head to clear the salt water out of his ears. He was certain it was a trick of the wind and sea. Treading water for a moment he heard nothing but the call of gulls and the mutter and roar of the surf on the beach. Just as he thought. He struck out to the shore in long easy strokes,

In moments he was staggering through waist high water, the tropical sun already drying his nut brown skin. He swept the snorkel gear off his head with one hand and swept his shaggy hair back from his face with the other. Beth waved to him from her lounge before turning over and releasing the string of her bikini top with practiced fingers.

Remy smiled. She hated tan lines. And he had to admit the results were worth the effort. In their room at night, with the lights off and just the glow of the moon thru the open French doors to guide him, the effect of her flashing white smile contrasting with cinnamon skin was always electrifying. A feeling of profound well being rose up in him. His lungs expanded. His shoulders relaxed. An easy laugh escaped his parted lips.

And then the voices were back.

"What's he laughing at?". It was a Midwestern voice with all the inflection flattened out of it. It came from his left. Before he could respond another voice answered from his right.

"No telling. Something happening inside there."

Remy was suddenly chilled. The well being drained from him -chased out by fear. A gust of wind kicked sand up in his face. The roar of the ocean was drowned out by the rush of blood in Remy's ears. Panic seized him as he searched through the airborne sand for a glimpse of his girl.. He couldn't find her.

The sun was blotted out by a sudden bank of clouds. A squall was coming. He ran, lifting his legs high from the water, toward the cabanas and Beth. They needed to get to shelter. It seemed the end of the world was coming. He forgot the voices as he tore through the tent calling her name.

A blinding flash filled his head with bright white light at the same time the Midwestern voice spoke directly into his left ear.

"Who is Beth?"

Remy swore he could smell coffee and feel a warm breath on his cheek. His own breath caught in his throat. He flung his hands up to block the light. To no avail. Closing his eyes tightly he blindly plunged through the tent flap and felt his way along the path to the resort. Maybe Beth was already inside.

"Beth!" his voice was ragged against the tearing wind.

"Might be his ex wife" the voice to the right answered- "they split up just before this happened."

"No." the Midwestern voice was sharp, disdainful. "His ex wife’s name is Carol. Its on the chart Doctor." the voice emphasized the title Doctor sarcastically.

Remy shook his head instinctively to clear the voices. Ahead the lobby doors gaped open and he could hear Beth calling from inside. He lurched inside and slammed the door to behind him. The power was off and the staff was placing hurricane lamps throughout the large room. Beth ran to him and he held her tight. Looking past her he saw the lobby was crowded with all the guests. Obviously seeking comfort in numbers.

"They found me." he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back to look at him. He held a finger to her lips to stop any questions. Taking her hand he lead her to the front desk where he helped himself to pen and paper.

"They are tracking me." he wrote. He pointed to his head then wrote: "I can hear them talking."

"What's he doing with his fingers?" it was the privileged Midwestern voice. It oozed entitlement. Remy hated its' owner just from the sound of his voice. Smarmy bastard.

"Oh. Those are just tremors. Sometimes they get them."

"Tremors my ass! He's writing a note to someone. Probably this Beth girl. "

Remy wrote: "They don't know who you are. "

"You can hear us can't you Remy? " the voice laughed delightedly. "And he knows we can hear him. Clever clever son of a bitch."

Remy tried to ignore the voices as he wrote quickly - "Meet me in Cabo. I'm going to try and lose them in this storm."

Beth started to protest.

"I want this one. Wrap him up Doc. I'll take him to go."

Remy wrote "RUN" on the note, pushed it into her hand and shoved her away. He spun about just as the doors were kicked open.

The blinding light was back. It was like being inside a car headlight. He heard voices and shuffling feet approach. His only weapon was his dive knife. He held it in his hand, by his side, concealed. He stepped forward to give himself room. The adrenaline returned like a long lost friend and as the first hand fell on him he exploded into action.

Unable to see he worked by sound and touch. He felt the satisfaction of skin parting under his blade and the joy of an elbow in soft tissue. The room filled with shouts and groans and shrill orders and yet over it all he could still hear that hateful flat intonation:

"Look at that, Pepper. Six months in a coma and still has fight in him. Its like trying to land a marlin."

"For fucks sake will some one un plug him!" the doctor shouted. A second later he fell into oblivion.


End file.
